Watching words and pictures in three-dimensional (3D) image efficiencies without using special glasses can be achieved by naked-eye 3D display technology to provide technology closer to users' daily habits. Furthermore, the naked-eye 3D display technology is the trend of development in the future as well.
The liquid crystal lens is applied in the naked-sys 3D display technology, and has advantages of easy to control, strong reliability and low driving voltage to possess huge potential applicability. However, during the procedure of realistic design, because thickness of the liquid crystal lens of the liquid crystal layer is larger, larger spacers to support cell thickness for the liquid crystal cell is needed. Spacers have a certain influences to directions of reflective light emitted from the display panel to change light distributions of different direction in watching areas; thus the contrast is decreased and the color is getting worse for displaying efficiencies; furthermore, the bigger the volume is, the worse situation becomes. Especially in the dark situations, when stronger light is reflective externally, the spacers turn the reflective light into obvious speckles, and cause higher dark-state brightness to reduce the contrast; furthermore, the total 3D displaying efficiencies are influenced.